


pueri pueros amant

by Hawwkgirl



Series: The Adventures of the Super Boyfriends [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, barry allen is actually somewhat smooth for once?, but the homophobia is shut down Quickly, its like... very very mild and small and only really at the begining, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: "Bros night out?" Greg asked, glancing between the four guys with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.All four of them blushed."Uh, not exactly..." Clark said slowly, awkwardly adjusting his glasses.AKA A Cisco/Barry/Winn/Clark fic that like no one asked for and yet?? here it is??(previous title of pueri pueri amor)





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright guys, this is my 100th fic posted on ao3 and i wanted it to be somewhat grand of a fic so hopefully this works? I mean go big or go home is the saying after all.
> 
> (title is 'boys love boys' translated into Latin (according to ao3 user serenfyrr))

"I can't believe this is happening," Winn muttered, staring at Cisco, who was standing in his doorway, a suit jacket over his usual graphic tee and hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Cisco raised an eyebrow, glancing down at himself. "What? Does my jacket have a big stain on it?"

Winn quickly shook his head. "No-no, you look amazing. I just- this-  _us_ , all of us. Together. As in  _together_ together. I'm dating  _three_ superheroes, dude. Like, if you told a year ago me that I would not only  _know_ a crap ton of superheroes but to be  _dating_   _three of them_. I'd tell you that you're out of your mind."

Cisco chuckled softly. "Winn, we've talked about this, I'm not a superhero, I just happen to have powers and occasionally offer assistants to our superhero boyfriends, I mean, I can barely control my powers. And like, I've used my vibration powers, what, six times? I don't even have a proper suit."

Winn rolled his eyes. "But you've still got _powers_ , at the end of the day, I'm still the odd one out, powerless."

"You are just important to me as they are," Cisco said, taking Winn's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You are not any less than any of us, even Clark with his alien god-ness, to any of us. I mean I love Clark, but he can't play halo for shit- and I just  _know_ Barry cheats using his super-speed. Also Clark has broken at least three of my xbox controllers trying to figure out halo- my point is Winn, you are valuable to this relationship more than you know. Okay?"

Winn blushed. "Okay."

Cisco grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Winn's lips. "Now c'mon, we're meeting Barr and Clark at the restaurant. They're finishing up some-"

"Superhero business," Winn finished for Cisco with a laugh. "And before I forget we should totally design a controller that can withstand Clark's strength."

"That's genius." Cisco said, giving Winn a high-five.

* * *

"We have a reservation for four, under Cisco Ramon," Cisco told the hostess, who raised an eyebrow glancing between Cisco and Winn. "uh, the other two are on their way."

The hostess nodded and led them to a table with a booth seat circling half of the table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Cisco said, sliding onto the booth chair.

"Barry says they'll be here real soon." Winn said, pocketing his phone and sitting down next to Cisco. 

"Soon as in their soon or our soon?" Cisco asked, but Winn didn't have time to answer as both Clark and Barry were standing in front of the table, both with sheepish grins on their faces. 

"Sorry we're late." Clark said, sliding in beside Winn.

"Only heroes should be allowed awesome team-ups." Barry grumbled, sitting beside Cisco. 

"Please, the reason we're late is because  _you_ wanted a race." Clark pointed out.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Like you didn't want to race." 

Cisco gently poked each of them. "No bickering on our first official, no interruptions, date. Laurel and Thea agreed to take care of Central tonight, and Sara and Kara are gonna handle Metropolis, and probably do some making out- but they're gonna handle it. So you two, get superhero time off."

Winn nodded. "What Cisco said- but who won?"

Before Clark and Barry could reply the waiter showed up, introducing himself as 'Greg' and asking them their drink orders.

* * *

"Here you go," Greg the waiter said, giving them their drinks. "Can I get your orders now or do you need some more time?"

"Eight steak parmigiano trays with the side of fries, please." Cisco asked, half expecting Greg to question why the four extra steaks.

"Bros night out?" Greg asked, glancing between the four guys with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.

All four of them blushed. 

"Uh, not exactly..." Clark said slowly, awkwardly adjusting his glasses.

Greg paused for a second before snapping his fingers. "Bachelor party? Who's the lucky guy?"

"We kind of all are?" Winn said, glancing between his other boyfriends, unsure how to handle this situation.

Greg raised his eyebrows higher. "Quadruple wedding? I have to say I've never seen that before. I'm guessing it was the ladies' idea?" 

"There's uh," Barry started slowly. "there's no wedding and there are no ladies?"

"Alright you've completely lost me here, dudes." Greg said with a bit of a awkward laugh. 

"We're boyfriends." Cisco said bluntly. 

"Huh?" Greg said, or more like grunted, staring at Cisco like he was a bright pink dolphin.

"We're boyfriends," Cisco repeated, with a little more force this time. "we're dating, all four of us,  _dating_."

"Oh," It took a moment for Greg to really understand what Cisco said. "Wait, you're all  _homos_?"

"Homo-sapiens? Yeah everyone on this planet is- well  _almost_ everyone on this planet is." Barry said, with a quick glance to Clark respectively. "Now if you don't mind, we are getting rather hungry or do we need to get the manager?" 

Greg stammered for a few seconds before turning around and storming off towards the kitchen with a angry huff. 

"Looks like I'm gonna break my streak of giving really good tips." Clark muttered, adjusting his glasses again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this ship idea came from but I just ? Love it so much ?  
> Please let me know what you think and if you want me to write more of this pairing or even more of this fic ! I kinda left the ending open (okay it was a friends idea actually shoutout to viole) so that i could continue it in the future. but seriously ! please let me know what you think of this fic and this pairing !  
> <3


End file.
